


Bullen Week Drabble Collection

by inurclosets



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 small works for Bullen Week. Mostly light and short with sexual and romantic implications scattered throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 was Kink Negotiation which I sampled from [Today's Oatmeal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874240/chapters/8659135) which can be found [here](http://inurclosets.tumblr.com/post/134163337080/i-heard-it-was-bullen-week-so-im-here-to) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874240/chapters/9261259).

Ropes were striped away by familiar hands and certain care. Never rushed, but always with the knowledge that in order to relax completely, they needed to be gone as quickly as possible.

Cullen's shoulders ached from having held the restraint for so long, muscle and joints stiff much the same way. A few red welts colored his skin, either to become bruises or fade away but there was care in where they were placed so only Cullen would be the one with knowledge of them.

Bull moved from the bed, retrieving an ointment from his bag to trace over where the ropes had once been. Bull always made certain to use the tidy sort, no loose cord or string to disturb the skin but it sometimes managed to agitate the skin when their activities got a little more involved.

The ointment soothed that, cooling any forming burns and cleaned any injury that may have formed where it couldn't be seen. Bull tapped Cullen's forearm when he needed him to turn over, the commander complying with a groan.

"I'll give you a massage once this as set in," Bull proclaimed, working the ointment across Cullen's chest where the ropes had formerly been, crossing about to hold his arms in place and his legs open. His gut did a little flip as Bull's fingers traced down towards his groin, earning a chuckle from the other man, "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

He placed a gentle kiss on Cullen's stomach in a place the ropes had not been, earning a blush from the commander as he watched wearily.

"You can sleep, kadan," Bull encouraged, "When you're feeling up to it, I can make sure you'll be more than fit to work again."


	2. Domestic

Before it was anything, there have been invitations.

"I heard from the Inquisitor that you know I was a templar," Cullen confronted the Iron Bull one day, initially a bit intimidated by the Qunari Mercenary that had joined the Inquisition.

The man's gaze had been warm, worn with a grin, "Yeah. Little things in your training regime gave that away."

The first had been a casual request to spar.

Cullen won two to one.

The second had been an invitation to drink, though at the time Cullen had politely declined.

The third had started with a simple gift.

"Here," Bull set a plate down on the makeshift desk in the middle of Skyhold, "You've been going seven hours and I haven't seen you stop to eat once."

So Cullen invited him to stay and make certain he did, otherwise Cassandra would do it for him.

The fourth had been an invitation to train the troops which Bull declined before offering to teach Cullen instead.

Cullen taught him in return.

The fifth, Bull finally got him to the tavern. One night of drinks and the swapping of stories.

The sixth was an invitation to bed.

The seventh an invitation to morning.

The eighth was an invitation to each all over again.


	3. Voyeur

It had been the elven scout's third day and between combat training, briefing sessions, and getting in a meal or two, the young dalish elf was tasked with playing messenger. Frequently he would run messages between the three of Inquisitions Advisers though he dealt with Leliana most often. More often he would trade off with each advisor's favoured messenger and be on his way to some next task unless he was strictly instructed to see it through himself.

This happened to be one such occasion. He pushed open the door, fumbling over what it was he needed to say, only to look up and notice the Commander was not at his desk but in his peripheral by the bookshelf.

"Lady Nightingale--" he started over, turning to face the man who presently wore a look of surprise that the elf matched a moment after eye contact was established. A larger man, no - a Qunari had him pinned against the bookshelf.

"….Lady Nightengale had a request for you," he finished quietly, uncertain whether to stay or go when it was possible the Qunari had something nefarious planned.

"I see," Cullen responded as calmly as he could, though he cleared his throat once before and twice after, "Tell her I will speak to her personally at the earliest opportunity."

"….Understood," the elf fidgeted, "Should I leave you be?"

"Yes," Cullen seemed to blurt it out at the same time as the Qunari cooly butted his way into the conversation, "He's fine. We were just going over some tactical espionage. ..Now, from this position, how would you break out of your assailant's grip?"

"Uh…" Cullen floundered, bringing up a knee to lightly suggest nailing the Qunari in the stomach.

"Good, but then you need to follow it through with?"

"I'll leave you two be then," the elf darted back out of the office, uncertain if the risk was real or something else entirely. He decided to report back to Leliana regardless.

"Now that is curious," she responded with a slight grin, "I may have to send you to check on him more often if you are not opposed."

The elf shook his head, assuming that if Leliana thought him fit for whatever task she was assigning him, he'd be more than happy to look into it. He just didn't expect to find the commander and the qunari going at it over the desk the next time he checked in.

He was greeted by a fairly pale buttocks and the uneven creak and thump of the desk. Gritted teeth, glistening sweat, for a moment he was too paralyzed to look away.

Delivering reports became increasingly difficult after that and Leliana had him assigned to field work. The elf was both ashamed and relieved.


	4. Meeting the Family

"He's so big!" Mia exclaimed, staring up at the Iron Bull, "I know you said he was a Qunari but I never knew they could be quite this large."

"Hey, I'm standing right here," Bull pointed out, feeling marginally offended.

Cullen leaned in, taking his sister by the arm, "You don't have to say it so loudly. He's actually quite sensitive about his weight."

"But he's so big, Cullen!" she whispered back, "Am I to believe you've really been… Well, you know, and sharing a bed?"

Cullen's face turned increasingly red at a rapid pace, "Mia! This is not the time or place for that sort of conversation. N-nor is it ever!"

"I can see the appeal though," her eyes drifted around her brother to the Iron Bull, who stood with his arms folded over his chest in a disgruntled manner, "Mm… Yeah, not quite what I imagined you going for but I'm impressed."

She messed up Cullen's hair much to his protest, "You two are a perfect match!"

"Hey there, kiddo," Bull greeted Mia's son as he curiously made his way over, "You're wondering about these things, huh?"

He knocked his horns lightly, crouching so the four year old could touch them, "Pretty impressive huh?"

"Mom! Can I grow horns too?" the boy turned back to Mia with eyes wide with excitement.

"Uh…"

"Only if you eat vegetables every day," Bull pat the child on the held.

Only Cullen knew that was a bold lie.


	5. Trespasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's very short and can barely be considered spoilers of any sort.

"Figures that the one place I'd find you is with a dog," Bull's voice carried across the open space, drawing Cullen's attention to him.

The Iron Bull was grinning, warm and familiar as the day they parted ways. Cullen pat the mabari in a distracted manner, a smile slipping onto the features of his face, "You're looking well."

"So are you," Bull chuckled, making his way over, "They even managed to talk you back into that uniform. The Orleisians haven't tired of it yet?"

"Not when they keep trying to marry me off as a result of it," Cullen sighed, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, kadan," Bull leaned in pressing a quick kiss to Cullen's forehead.


	6. Crossover/Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is a stranded Alliance unit after his vessel was sabotaged on a mission and is stuck on an uninhabited planet with only a distress beacon to call for help. The Bull's Chargers are the first to respond to that beacon.

"Hey Chief, we're picking up a distress beacon. Think you might want to hear it," Krem stated over the ship intercom, disrupting the Iron Bull's present business of cross checking their inventory. They were on route for a delivery, though some interference was expected, hence why they were hired. He grumbled, closing his omnitool to make his way to the front of the ship.

"Distress beacon, huh?" He put his hand on the back of Krem's chair as his second in command played the beacon over the speakers in the cockpit.

-"Alliance Operative Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford requesting pick up from coordinates 57, 96.3. Shuttle was damaged and supplies are increasingly limited."-

Bull stroked his chin as he considered the offer, "Sounds like there was a potential fire fight. We can toss any salvage on board and if this guy is still alive, maybe the Alliance will pay us for our services."

"Knew you'd appreciate it, chief," Krem gave him a grin as he set a new course to land and locate the operative.

-

Bull managed to get geared up and complete his count before his vessel landed. The downed shuttle was a pretty good indicator that they were on the right track as he as his crew went to collect the salvage, Bull carried on to see if he could locate the man who had initially put out the distress beacon.

"Stand back," A laser pistol was held out, ready for fire though the man's finger remained off the trigger.

Bull put up his hands with ease, "You from the Alliance? We picked up your beacon."

"Your men are stealing from my ship," Cullen's voice remained firm, his gaze unwavering.

"Yeah, about that… It's a bit off route for us to come out here, but we can provide you with ride back if you put down your gun," Bull offered, keeping his hands up.

Cullen clearly seemed torn, "You're not with Alliance."

"No, but we do business with them from time to time. Generally, we're couriers, mercenaries, work for hire. Not sure how much traffic this area usually gets but from the sounds of it, you could use a good meal and a place to sleep. We can discuss the rest after."

Cullen slowly lowered his weapon with a sigh, "This could be a trap."

"It could, but you're trading one risk for another," Bull lowered his arms with a small smile, "I think your odds are better to bet on us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may expand upon this one eventually.


End file.
